Grey Matter
by the female apophis
Summary: Sam's attacked in her home. Warning, there is a scene of rape. Don't read if you think it will offend you.
1. chapter 1

Grey Matter

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: YES I OWN THEM! WHAT NOW SPACEMONKEY? Actually, I don't own them, but I am borrowing them until I can get this one finished.

Rating: Definitely R this one.

Pairings: Sam and Jack (the two are made for each other)

Archive: Sure, just make sure you ask me first.

Summary: Sam's attacked in her home. Warning, there is a scene of rape.

Song: if you see one, then it's there.

Other stuff: yeah, it may be there. It's supposed to be there.

A/N: A very special thanks goes out to Mac8 for beta reading this for me. Without her, you all would not be reading this right now. Thank you so much for being such a true and caring friend to me.

And now...on with the story!

********************

Sam was exhausted through and through. SG-1 had hiked for almost ten miles that day and close to fifteen miles the day before.

Her legs had had enough.

As had her back, neck, feet, hell, her entire body. She was looking forward to going home and enjoying a nice long soak in her tub.

Of course, that was if Janet ever agreed to let them out of there.

Daniel had been stung with something on the planet, and Janet wanted to make sure that the rest of them hadn't been stung too. Daniel was having an adverse reaction to whatever it was.

Having been cleared by Janet, SG-1 minus Daniel headed up to the briefing room.

Jack took a moment to study his 2IC. She looked exhausted, not surprising considering the amount of physical activities SG-1 had been forced to partake in for the previous two days.

By the time the briefing was over, Sam was more than anxious to get home. As soon as Hammond said 'dismissed' she was out the door. She barely even heard Jack's 'Wait for me!'

"Hold up Carter!"

"What's up sir?"

"Going somewhere?"

"Home. I'm looking forward to a nice soak in the bathtub and then crashing. I may do some vegging in front of the TV before I crash, but I haven't decided yet."

"Well, have fun. I think I'm gonna go check up on Daniel and then head home myself."

"Tell him I said goodnight."

"I will. Goodnight Carter."

"Goodnight sir."

Sam swiped her card, and it wasn't long until she was starting up her car and pulling out of the parking lot.

By the time that Jack got home that night, he was more than willing to just take a quick shower and sleep for the next two weeks. Since they were on downtime, he might just do that.

Sam dropped her stuff down on the floor, and made a beeline straight for the bathroom. Once there, she went ahead and got her bath started. Throwing in some bath beads, she went back into her bedroom and grabbed her pajamas.

As she stripped down to nothing, she had no idea of the two sets of eyes that were watching her every move.

~fin~

Please don't hurt me. This is just for the time being. Please be kind and review. I promise the next chapter will be more eventful.


	2. chapter 2

Grey Matter2

By: the female apophis

Yes, I've decided that if you really need to know, you can look in the first part.

********************

She'd been sleeping for about an hour, when she heard some noise.

Opening her eyes, she didn't have time to react to the hand that was suddenly placed over her mouth.

She tried to scream, but it just came out as a muffled cry.

A man was above her, holding her down, while another was tying her wrists to the bed frame. Once he was done with this task, he set about doing the same to her ankles.

The man above her kept one hand over her mouth, while with the other, he took the duct tape offered to him by the other man.

He had amazing speed, and in a matter of five seconds or less, the tape was over her mouth.

"Well, this should keep you quiet."

She didn't like the way these men were looking at her.

Without warning, the man's hand slid under the shirt she was wearing. She cried in protest, but this only fueled him further.

He had had his way with her. Her clothing had been ripped from her body and she was bleeding from several different places.

But she knew that they weren't done with her yet.

Just as she predicted, the other man climbed on top of her, and then began his own assault.

"Slut, whore, bitch."

Both men had constantly repeated this over and over again while they were riding her. It didn't help that her body was betraying her in every way it could.

The second man zipped his pants up and then turned to the first.

"Let's get the shit and go man."

"Right. You get it, I'll get this piece of shit fixed up real pretty."

Sam could hear them, and from somewhere to her right, she could hear a bag being opened.

The next thing she knew, she felt a needle being plunged into her arm.

Oh shit.

Jack sat up suddenly. Something wasn't right. He looked over at his clock, and noticed that it was flashing 12:15 over and over again. Damn power had gone out. The phone rang just then and after talking to Hammond for a few minutes, he found out that he needed to be on base in fifteen minutes.

__

Shit, I'm gonna be late.

Grabbing a quick shower and getting dressed in record time, Jack ran the short distance to his truck, and speeded the whole way back to Cheyenne.

"As soon as Major Carter arrives, we'll begin the briefing."

0800 on the dot, and Jack had just strolled in. But for some reason, Carter was nowhere to be seen. They'd been called in for an emergency meeting to discuss something concerning the Tok'ra.

0900 had come and gone, and there was still no word from Sam. They had just tried calling her house for the third time, she wasn't answering her cell-phone, and Daniel had discovered that she had left her pager at work by accident in her hurry to leave the previous night.

Something about all of this just didn't sit right with Jack. Sam never missed a briefing, unless no one had bothered to tell her about it. But hey, that one instance couldn't be blamed on him. Not really anyway.

"Sir, permission to go check out Carter's place, see what's going on."

"Permission granted. I want you to take Doctor Frasier with you just in case."

"Yes sir."

"Hey Doc! You in here?"

"Yes sir. What's going on?"

"Carter hasn't showed up for a briefing, and she's not answering any of her phones. You and I are gonna go check her place out. Daniel and Teal'c'll be following us."

"Yes sir. I'll just get a few things. Meet you on the surface?"

"Sounds good to me. See you in twenty."

Jack had driven like a bat out of hell to Sam's place. He just ignored the comments coming from the petite woman sitting beside him.

"Colonel, will you please slow down?"

Sam heard an engine in her driveway. It was a very familiar sound, and she realized that it was the colonel's truck just before she passed out.

Jack was the first out of the truck. While he was already unlocking the front door, Janet was still making her way up the steps.

"Oh my god." Janet said from somewhere behind him. That was the only thing she was able to say concerning the state of Sam's house.

Books lay scattered everywhere, glass was lying next to broken frames. Janet never even noticed Jack break out into a run towards the bedroom until she heard the floor creak in that one spot at the top of the steps.

Jack didn't even bother knocking on the door to her bedroom, he just busted in.

The sight before him made him stop dead in his tracks.

Sam was lying there on her bed, her sheets soaked in blood. What he could see of her face was severely bruised, and the same could be said of her arms, and what he could see of her legs.

It was pretty obvious what had happened.

"DOC! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! I FOUND SAM!"

It seemed like an eternity until Janet arrived, but it was in truth only a matter of seconds.

"Okay, don't move her, I'm calling the base."

Jack just nodded, and kneeled by the bedside, wondering how anyone could do something so cruel to a creature as beautiful as Sam.

Her arm was lying before him, and he happened to notice that there was a small puncture wound in it.

"Shit, Janet!"

"Yes sir."

"She's been injected with something. Come here and take a look at this."

Janet gasped when she saw it.

"My god..."

Jack heard footsteps running to the back of the house, and saw Daniel's head suddenly pop in.

"Oh my god. Janet, what's going on?"

"Sam's been attacked. Right now I need you to go outside and wait for the medical team to get here. Take Teal'c with you. Sir, you should probably go too."

"I'm not leaving her doc. If she wakes up..."

"Okay." Janet placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He was gonna kill the son of a bitch that had done this to her.

That was a fact.

~fin~

Please don't hurt me. This is just until my brain can come up with something more. I'm trying to give my brain a rest right now from the other three. Hopefully this little ditty will give me the break I need.

Yeah, I've got three major stories going on, and I'm stupid enough to begin another big project. Am I dumb or what?

Any suggestions will now be taken in the form of a review.


End file.
